Torn
by Tsuki Sukari
Summary: Morgan and Reid have been together since Derailed. With the dreams Morgan has been having and the similarity between victims of their cases, he is worried about the health and protection off his young lover. He is torn between his duty in the BAU and the well fair for the young doctor. SLASH and please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Reid was in a hospital bed. Wires and tubes connected to almost every inch of his body. Morgan sat beside the bed, one hand holding on to one of Reid's, as if that hand alone would bring back his pretty boy. The doctor's words filtered through his head. 'There is a very minimal chance of him waking surviving. He has suffered a server blow to the head causing the brain to swell. He also had some internal bleeding which we were able to stop but the damage had been done. The possibility of him waking up is slim but still there. We did everything we could. It's up to him now.'

They were told that a week ago and the young doctor still has yet to awaken. Morgan brush a strand of hair away from the younger man's face revealing a long jagged cut from where he was bashed in the head by the unsub. Morgan took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Hey pretty boy, we're waiting for you to wake up. None of us are the same without you. Hotch is even more withdrawn then before. J.J. doesn't have the usual bounce in her step. Emily is snapping at anyone for anything. She even snapped at baby girl for not typing fast enough. Garcia isn't bubbly anymore. You of all people know how bad something has to be is Garcia isn't smiling at every moment of the day. We want you back. I want you back. So please, wake up."

A tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly whipped it away. There was a soft knock on the door. The nurse told him that visiting hours were over and that he had to go. Morgan just simply nodded and stood up. He placed a kiss on the top of Reid's head. At the doorway he took one last look at the man who risked his life to save everyone else's. For some reason he had the feeling that this would be the last time that he would ever see the young doctor like this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Morgan arrived at the hospital right at the start of visiting hours. As he got closer to Reid's room a feeling of dread began to settle in his stomach. When he got to the doctor's room he couldn't hear a thing. Not the beeping of the heart monitor nor the oxygen tank that was blowing air into the comatose Reid's lungs. He walked in to the, All the wires and tubes were gone as well as the machines. The bed was empty and made. All the sheets and blanks tucked down under the mattress. Morgan quickly left the room and ran to the nurse's station. "What happened to the patient in room 214?"

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. Spencer Reid passed away in the night. He passed peacefully in his sleep."

Morgan felt his knees give out beneath him. He fell to the floor. He lost his boy. His pretty boy. The only person he ever opened up to. He lost him and no longer knew what to do. He felt empty. The only thing that ran through his head was the fact that he was never able to say good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan jerked awake. He quickly flicked the light on and looked to the other side of the bed. Laying there was the young doctor, who was sleeping peacefully. Morgan let out a relieved sigh. He laid back down and wrapped his arms around the smaller body, pulling it closer so every inch of their bodies were toughing. Morgan buried his face in to Reid's neck.

"Derek?"

Morgan looked up and met the sleep fogged eyes of the younger man. "Sorry baby boy. Didn't mean to wake you up."

Reid turned his body so it was facing the older male. "What's wrong?"

Morgan shook his head and placed a kiss on the young man's forehead. "Nothing. Just a bad dream."

Reid frowned and placed a hand on Morgan's cheek. He older man leaned into the touch, relishing the fact that the dream wasn't real. "Are you sure?"

Morgan smiled softly and tilted his head to kiss the palm of Reid's hand. "Yeah I'm sure. Now let's go back to sleep, we still have work tomorrow."

Reid nodded and settled into Morgan's arms, quickly falling back to sleep. Morgan lied there and watched the sleeping man in his arms. He didn't want to admit how badly that dream terrified him. Reid was the most important thing in his life and losing him would bring his world crashing down. With one last kiss to Reid's forehead, Morgan flicked the light back off and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning Morgan woke up to and empty bed and the strong aroma of coffee. He got up and pulled at shirt over his head, staggering out of the room. In the kitchen leaning against the counter with a cup full of coffee and the day's news paper was Reid. Morgan walked up behind him and wrapped his arms securely around the smaller man's waist. He placed a kiss on Reid's neck before resting his chin on the other man's shoulder. "Morning."

Reid leaned into Morgan's well-toned chest, placing his hands over Morgan's. "Good Morning. Slept any better last night?"

Morgan tightened his arms. "Yep, slept just fine after I got you in my arms."

Reid turned in Morgan's arms and crossed his arms behind the older man's head and neck. Morgan leaned down so their lips met in a tender kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Morgan shook his head. "No. I just want to forget it. All of it."

Reid placed one last kiss on Morgan's lips before pulling away. "We still have to get ready. So I'm going to take my shower. If you hurry I might let you join me." Reid disappeared into the bathroom with Morgan following soon after.

**AN: Sorry to everyone who thought I actually would kill Reid. I love him way to much to do that. Please review and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I kind of just realized that still haven't done this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the oc's and the plot.**

**Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited, and followed this story. You all make me feel special.**

After wasting about thirty minutes in the bathroom, Morgan and Reid just managed to get to the BAU in time. Prentiss sent them a knowing look when both men sat at their desks. "What took you two so long? I mean Reid is usually one of the first ones here."

A blush dusted Reid's cheeks while Morgan just smirked. "Oh nothing. I just slept in this morning so I was late picking up Reid."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Reid nodded in response, "Really."

J.J. walked out of Hotch's office with the man following right behind her. "We have a case. Everyone to the briefing room."

The three agents looked at each other before following their leader and liaison to the briefing room.

Once everyone was seated at the large oval table J.J. began to brief them about the case they were given as she passed out the case files. "Five young men aged from twenty to twenty-five have been found murdered in the small college town of Waverly, Iowa in the same amount of weeks. They all have been found in different places across the town. All of them were stabbed repeatedly in the chest. Most of all near the heart."

Hotch spoke up, "Being stabbed in the same place in all five murders shows that all murders were somehow personal to the unsub."

"But for what reason?" Morgan voiced from his spot in between Reid and Rossi. Rossi looked over to the darker agent. "That is what we are going to figure out."

Hotch nodded, "Exactly. We leave in thirty. Get everything you need and meet us at the air field."

Everyone understanding the dismissal, got up and left the room. Reid walked beside Morgan as he read the file. "It says here that they live in a close proximity to each other. You think that they might have known each other?"

Morgan shrugged. "No clue. We will just have to put that on our list of questions to answer."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Reid bit his lip as he reread the file for the umpteenth time. "The more I read this the more personal the killings seem to be."

Hotch looked at the young genius across from him. "Explain." They have all been on the plane for about an hour and so far has figured out that the unsub is most likely male of an age between twenty-five and thirty. Also would be of larger build to be able to take out their victims.

"The way I see it, all of the victims somehow knew the unsub."

Rossi spoke up, "What makes you say that?"

Reid flicked through the crime scene photo. "The way they were killed and left in the alleyways."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "We already know that Reid."

Reid sent the other man a looks, "Let me finish. The unsub left them there to be found. They wanted the bodies to be found. They wanted us to that these men were dead and that they were the ones who did it. These men were a warning. Don't make me mad or else you will end up like them."

Reid looked around and met the eyes of his team mates. The doctor's words were just sinking in. Prentiss was the one to break the silence. "We need to find this man before he kills again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A dark figure stood in the shadows watching a young man leave and lock his apartment. The figure smiled darkly. No one tells them no. No one rejects them and lives. They took slow careful steps out of the shadows, following the one who shunned them, embarrassed them and they soon wouldn't do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

The team stepped out of the SUVs and into the blistering heat of the Iowa summer. Reid pushed the hair out of his face. "I regret wearing a sweater vest."

Morgan chuckled beside him while Emily and Rossi just smiled. They trekked through the heat into the Waverly police station. The station wasn't as bustling as the ones in the larger cities but it was expected for a small college town. A man in his mid-forties walked up to the team. "Are you the BAU for the FBI?"

Hotch nodded and shook the officer's hand. "Yes we are. I am SSA Aaron Hatchner. This beside me is SSA David Rossi," The older male shook the officer's hand.

"SSA Emily Prentiss." The brunet woman smiled and nodded her head in greeting.

"SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid." Morgan shook the man's hand as Reid waved.

"And our media liaison Jennifer Jareau." The blond smiled and nodded to the detective.

"I am detective Alex Freeman. My partner and I were the ones assigned to the case. My partner in back in the conference room waiting for us."

Alex took the team to the room at the back of the station. Alex's partner was a slightly tubby forty-eight year old man named Steven Thatcher. There was a board to the far right of the room. Crime scene photos and notes covered the face of the board. It was the first thing the team saw. Reid walked up to the board and scanned everything on it. "There is an extra picture here." He pointed to a picture on the bottom right of the board, "When was this one found?"

Detective Alex bit his lip, "That one was found an hour before you arrived. Same M.O. as the other five, Multiple stab wounds to the chest around and through the heart."

Rossi, who was standing a distance away from the board so he could see everything at once, "Where was this one found?"

"On the campus, in the alley between two of the dorms. The kid was a resident of one of them."

"How many of the other victims were student on campus?" Morgan voiced.

Detective Steven was the one who answered. "Only two, Xander Munez and Alan Carted, but both were found away from the Wartburg campus. Xander was found in the alley behind the supermarket where he worked. Alan was found in an alley near the high school off of Colfax. He was a teacher's aide there."

"What about the other three?" Prentiss asked.

"Samual Keith was found a mile from his house behind a convent store. Hayt Green was found in an alley near the town square. And Seth Zahn was found in the alley behind the office building where he worked as a janitor."

Rossi placed a finger on his chin while he thought over what the man had told him. "So the college wasn't something they all had in common. Is there something in their personalities?"

Alex shrugged. "They were all openly gay. If that helps any."

Morgan looked over to the team. "Could it be a homophobic personality going after them?"

Hotch shrugged and crossed his arms. "Maybe. Rossi, I want you and Reid to go to the most recent crime scene, see if you can find anything that the local law enforcement might have missed. Morgan, call Garcia. Ask her to go through all of their records. See if any of them have connections to each other. Emily, you and I are going to get in contact with the victim's families. See what they know."

J.J. spoke up. "I'll stay here and go over the case with the locals."

Hotch nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

The team broke up and went their separate ways. Reid and Rossi were leaving when someone called out Reid's name. Both men turned toward the voice. Morgan was running up to them. Rossi patted Reid on the shoulder. "I'll meet you out by the SUV."

Reid nodded at the older male before turning back to Morgan who was almost upon them. "What do you need Morgan?"

"Be careful. Please."

Reid looked at the darker man with confusion and worry. "What's wrong Derek?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I just want you to be safe and come back to me."

Reid looked around them before taking one of Morgan's hands. "I'm going to be fine. I'll be careful and Rossi will be there to watch over me."

Morgan squeezed Reid's hand before bring it up to kiss his palm. "Alright. Stay safe and I'll see you later."

Reid nodded once before leaving the police department.

XxXxXxX

Just as Rossi promised, he was standing next to the SUV, leaning his back against the vehicle. When the Italian saw Reid he pushed himself up and opened the passenger door for the young doctor. "So what did Morgan want?"

Reid climbed in, "He just wanted to tell me to be careful. He worries."

Rossi chuckled. "With good reason too. You are a danger magnet." With that he closed the SUV door and walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.

Reid leaned back in to the chair. "I think something is bugging him and he won't tell me what it is."

The engine roared to life. "He'll tell you when he's ready. He usually does, right?"

Reid stared out the window at the passing scenery. "Yeah."

XxXxXxX

Morgan watched Reid until he got into the car with Rossi. His dream coming back to him. "Don't do anything stupid Reid. Please come back unscratched."

He took a deep breath before he pulled out his cell out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

**AN: Alright I personally believe that the last two chapters weren't that good. I would love some feed back so the rest of the story is better and I can improve my stories. Also I have very mild writers block. I got most of the fifth chapter written and for some reason it just stopped. So I am taking any request and prompts to get my mojo back. Wish you all pleasant readings.**


End file.
